


Davanti a un foglio di carta

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Separations, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una lettera mai spedita di Jonathan al suo uomo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davanti a un foglio di carta

Erano ormai dieci minuti che Jonathan si stava dando del coglione. In che altro modo definire, sennò, un uomo di trent’anni che se ne stava seduto ad un tavolo, fermo come una statua, le penna levata nel gesto tipico di chi sta per scrivere? Un coglione, soprattutto se si tiene conto che il foglio davanti a lui si ostinava a restare bianco immacolato come quando lo aveva tolto dalla confezione. Certo non era colpa del foglio o della penna, ma solo della sua testa. Aveva tutto stampato in mente: quello che doveva dire a Colin, come lo doveva dire, la frase finale con la quale avrebbe troncato per sempre una storia che si trascinava stancamente da anni. Era convinto, sicuro della sua scelta, sapeva che era la cosa migliore per entrambi e soprattutto per lui… ma allora perché adesso la sua testa era vuota? Sembrava una lavagna appena pulita, nera e liscia, senza più traccia di gesso; solo che lui non aveva fatto in tempo a ricopiare quello che c’era scritto sopra e ora si trovava a rigirare nervoso la penna tra le dita.  
Tanto valeva iniziare in qualche modo, poi magari il resto sarebbe venuto da sé. Prese un profondo respiro e lasciò che la punta della biro deturpasse finalmente il candore del foglio.

_Caro Colin_

E ora che cazzo di inizio era, quello? Ci si rivolge così all’uomo che si è amato per anni? E allora perché non _Spettabile signor Farrell_? Forse, però, era il modo migliore per cominciare, non doveva sembrare troppo romantico o innamorato, non se voleva davvero andare in fondo. E lo voleva… o almeno così credeva.  
Riprese a scrivere, tentando di non interrompersi di nuovo.

_Caro Colin,  
immagino che sarai stupito di trovare questa lettera al tuo ritorno. Beh, ti dovrai abituare perché non ci sarò più io ad aspettarti a casa.  
Noti l’ironia? Non credo. A volte tu hai la grazia di un ippopotamo per questo genere di cose. Credevi che non sarebbe mai successo, vero? Pensavi che non sarebbe mai finita, che non avrei mai avuto le palle per farla finire: ti avrei atteso per sempre e, appena avessi varcato la soglia, mi sarei offerto aprendo le gambe per soddisfare le tue voglie.  
Forse non ci sarebbe niente di male in questo, è normale che un uomo desideri il suo compagno quando torna a casa, visto che non si vedono da giorni, a volte da mesi. Normale… se non sapessi che, nel frattempo, il tuo letto non è rimasto vuoto e il tuo cazzo ha avuto tutta la compagnia che desiderava. Maschile e femminile perché si sa che tu sei di bocca buona, come si dice… basta che respirino!  
Te l’ho lasciato fare per anni, continuando a vivere nell’ombra, aspettando che tu ti decidessi a fare quell’outing sempre rimandato. È vero, neanche io sono immune da colpe, anch’io mi sono nascosto dietro fidanzate di comodo e ho sbandierato la mia eterosessualità davanti a chi sosteneva che fossi gay. Ma tu… tu con quel tuo perbenismo del cazzo mi fai vomitare! E pensare che ti diverti a giocare il ruolo del divo tutto sesso e droga. Mi dici che hai un figlio, che devi pensare a lui. Stronzate! Se davvero fosse James il motivo, la smetteresti di fare cazzate, facendoti beccare ubriaco o divertendoti a girare filmini porno. A proposito, complimenti vivissimi! Neanche le palle per dirmelo di persona hai avuto, ho dovuto scoprire dai giornali scandalistici che, dopo avermi professato amore eterno per telefono, ti divertivi a provare tutte le posizioni del kamasutra con quella troia. Ma si può essere più scemi? Una ragazza in cerca di successo ti dice che non farà mai vedere quei video a nessuno e tu le credi? Dimmi la verità: hai fatto un corso per essere così idiota o ti viene di tuo? Senti, avvertimi quando hai deciso di smettere di usare la tua vita come se fosse carta igienica, magari posso tornare anche solo per tirare l’acqua._

Jonathan si fermò un attimo per rileggere, pensando che forse era il caso di rivedere qualche punto: aveva deciso di lasciarlo, non di usare Colin come zerbino per pulirsi i piedi. Era inutile, quando gli prendeva la rabbia non riusciva a fermarsi. Beh, almeno un po’ aveva scritto, ci avrebbe pensato dopo a sistemarla.

_Siamo seri, Colin, finiamola di prenderci in giro. È stato bello finché è durato, però tutto è destinato a finire, anche i sogni. Soprattutto i sogni.  
Tu non sei fatto per un uomo solo e io sono stanco di essere ingannato, usato e buttato via. Sono il tuo compagno, cazzo! Stiamo insieme da anni, conterò qualcosa nella tua vita o no?  
Col, io ti amo, lo sappiamo entrambi, ma a volte l’amore non basta. Io ricordo ogni attimo della nostra relazione, ogni bacio, ogni carezza. Ogni scopata, anche. Mica voglio fare il casto e puro adesso. Amo la tua passionalità animalesca, però questa da sola non basta. Puoi usarla con le puttane, con le troiette che ti scopi ogni notte, non con me. Non con l’uomo che ti sta accanto da otto anni.  
Ok, la favola è finita, the show must go on, la vita va avanti. Penso di aver finito i luoghi comuni.  
Non cercarmi quando tornerai, ti prego. Ho bisogno di stare da solo, ho bisogno di capire cosa voglio davvero.  
Addio,  
Jonathan_

_Addio…_ Cazzo se suonava male! Non era troppo drastico? _Addio…_ Mica si voleva ammazzare, che cavolo! No no, ci voleva qualcos’altro… ma cosa? _Tuo Jonathan_? Nah, troppo melenso. _Cordiali saluti_? Mica era una lettera commerciale! _Con amore_? Troppo… troppo… troppo!  
Sbuffando, Jonathan tentò di concentrarsi ancora, gli mancavano poche parole e poi sarebbe finito tutto. Ci voleva qualcosa… qualcosa…  
In un attimo ogni pensiero svanì e la sua testa tornò vuota come poco prima; gli era bastato un istante, due labbra che dolci lo baciavano alla base del collo, due braccia che lo cingevano stretto e Jon non capì più niente.  
“Sei tornato” mormorò felice, intrecciando le sue dita con quelle dell’uomo.  
“Sì, amore. Lo sai che tornerò sempre” gli sussurrò Colin all’orecchio, chinandosi per baciarlo. Il silenzio assoluto regnò nella stanza, finché i due uomini non si lasciarono per riprendere fiato.  
“Cosa stavi facendo?” chiese Colin, gettando un occhio al tavolo. Ma la lettera non c’era più, se ne stava ripiegata in una tasca dei jeans di Jonathan.  
“Niente di importante” sussurrò l’altro “Niente ha importanza quando tu non ci sei.”  
Un altro bacio e l’argomento per Colin fu definitivamente chiuso.


End file.
